Alice and Jasper
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Alice esta extraña y Jasper lo siente. TRADUCCION


_**Alice and Jasper**_

**Summary:** Alice esta extraña y Jasper lo siente.

**Rated: M** (No apto para menores de 18 años)

**Disclaimer:** **Twilight no me pertenece. Y la historia es de **_Rosalie Adrian _**yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**

Habia estado observando la manera en que Alice se estaba sintiendo. Desde que habíamos vuelto a casa de su dia de compras estaba bastante tensa. Me voltee a mirarla inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado. Suavemente susurre en su oido "¿Quieres subir?"

Ella me miró con _esos_ ojos y supe exactamente la respuesta. Tragando saliva, volé por las escaleras al dormitorio, dejando a Emmett y Rosalie y Edward y Bella sentados en la sala de estar. Alice me siguió rápidamente.

Cuando ella termino de cruzar la puerta, yo ya la habia cerrado de un golpe seco y habia puesto el cerrojo. Tirando de ella hacia mí, me incline sobre su pequeño cuerpo y la besó salvajemente. Había estado muriendome por esto, por algún tiempo. Sonrió contra mis labios y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. A mitad del beso la levante del suelo y la lleve al estilo nupcial hacia nuestra cama. La deposite en la cama, y me quité la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros, antes de arrastrarme sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Ella me miró a los ojos y me senti a punto de perder la cabeza. "Alice..." Empecé, pero sus labios aplastaron los míos, y sus manos tiraron de mi hacia ella.

Trace mis dedos hacia el final de la parte superior de su camiseta musculosa y roze sus caderas con mis dedos. La sentí estremecerse ligeramente por debajo de mí y sonrei. Me separe de ella sin miramientos y comence a trabajar en su ropa. "Esto debe irse" gruñi. Ella asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que deslizaba la camisa sobre su cabeza. La amontonaba y olía rápidamente antes de tirarla al suelo. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de ella en un suave abrazo. Al tiempo que, le desabrochaba el sujetador. Besando suavemente desde su cuello hasta sus pechos. Me senté de nuevo y deslize su sostén fuera de su cuerpo.

Un hormigueo recorrió mi espina dorsal al tiempo que su piel quedaba expuesta. Deje que mis manos recorrieran su cuerpo con suavidad, haciendo una pausa durante algunos segundos en cada uno de sus hermosos pechos. Mientras mis boca segui el camino de mis manos, dejé que mis dedos se abrieran paso a sus jeans, deshaciendo el botón y la cremallera . Levante una ceja. "No hay ropa interior hoy?" Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dejando mis manos vagar. Mi lengua encontró el camino de regreso a los labios suaves de Alice y la bese apasionadamente.

Vi moverse Alice rápidamente y, antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba atrapado debajo de ella. Dios me puso tan caliente que ella hiciera eso. Me sonrió a través de su pelo. "Hay que deshacerse de tu ropa interior, tonto." Se burlo juguetonamente. Yo ya estaba duro, pero sus manos moviendose sobre mí se sentían tan bien que me endureci aun mas, si eso era posible. Ella me sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma, y engancho dos dedos en el elástico de mis boxers. Deslizandolos fuera de mi al tiempo que ella misma se deslizaba por mi cuerpo.

Mi respiración era cada vez más necesitada y urgente. Su boca llegó a la mía y se aplastó contra mi rostro, besándome con toda la necesidad que tenía dentro. Ella gimió suavemente y yo roze mi mano por su cuerpo, tocando su dulce boton de extasis con suavidad. Estaba tan lista para mí. Ella usaba sus manos para despertar aún más mi excitacion, me estaba enloqueciendo. Puse una mano en cada uno de los lados caderas y la coloque sobre mí. A medida que se dejó caer sobre mi miembro duro, gemí en voz alta. "Alice..." Ahogando mis gemidos en su cabello, al tiempo que comenzaba a montarme duro. Comence con mis embestidas sincronizandolas a las de ella y yo sabía que ella estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

Empuje su rostro hacia el mio y la bese suavemente, mi lengua salio a jugar con la suya. Ella sabía tan bien, era un sabor muy dulce, imagino que el sabor de su sangre ha de ser similar. Aparte mis pensamientos de mi sed constante y me centre en el placer que me estaba dando. Yo sabía que ella estaba a punto de venirse por su respiración irregular de vez en cuando al hacer su camino fuera de sus pulmones. "Bebe, hazme venir contigo" Gemí al tiempo que la escuché hacer lo mismo. Habia comenzado a latir dentro de ella, esperando a que ella me diera libertad.

Sentí sus músculos tensos contra los mios, mientras ambos llegabamos al borde y nos uniamos. Mientras que colapsaba encima de mí tome su rostro y la bese. "Te amo" Susurré suavemente para ella. Ella sonrió aniñadamente, "Yo tambien te amo, Jasper". Mientras una sensacion de dicha nos invadia sonreimos, sabiendo que siempre tendriamos nuestro propio y pequeño mundo, que nadie conocía. Nunca fuimos demasiado afectuoso en cualquier lugar público, incluso con la familia, pero a puerta cerrada ambos teniamos nuestro momento privado el uno con el otro.


End file.
